Comfortable
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Being rewritten. CH 2 up now. Their love was comfortable, so broken in. She could have loved him forever. What happened to their love? Based off John Mayer's Comfortable
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I disclaim

The Prologue

It was a relationship that swept the headlines. No one could who read the headlines would believe that those two people would actually ever get together. It was rumored to be a publicity stunt, even though he never needed publicity and she hated it. Speculators claimed it was just a fling and it would never last. It turned out that they were right.

They came from different worlds but they had more in common than most knew. He cursed like a sailor, and although she might have been the nicest witch most had ever met she had a mouth on her to embarrass most Quidditch players. She was playful, almost finding enjoyment in having fun and although he came off as more calm and cool he could be just as playful when he was with her. Her brothers lectured her that he was too old and she just scoffed as she explained it was only a year and it that did not make a difference.

He thought she was beautiful. She thought he was arrogant. She was clumsy and he had the kind of grace that is taught at an early age. He use to hate her, and she used to ignore him. She made him laugh though, and he made her feel.

She had long ago given up on love. The idea of finding one person that you would love the rest of you life was ludicrous to her. She didn't understand how someone could ever trust someone so much to love them for the rest of her life.

She could have loved him forever.

He had never really thought about love before. He was taught it was for fools and pansies and it was easier for him to believe that than to care. Turns out he was wrong and being in love didn't make you a fool, it was running from it that did. He fell in love and learned why someone would lay down their life for another.

He should have been able to love her forever.

They both knew getting in to it that young love is the hardest to overcome. People grow and change and it takes a strong love to grow with them. They were told they would grow apart as they got older.

They hadn't grown apart.

In the end, it was the media that she had tried to hide from for so long that tore her down. She was never beautiful enough, graceful enough, classy enough to be with a man of his stature. In the end it was her family that couldn't look past his family name, the way his hair was the same color as his father's, how he could never be a good enough person to be with their daughter that broke his spirit.

Their situation highlighted how cruel the world could be to a couple, but in the end it wasn't the world that truly tore them apart, it was pride.

He wasn't use to someone arguing against him, he was use to having his way. She was use to putting people in their places. They got into explosive fights and neither would relent their side. Of course, making up was never a burden to either of them.

She was in fiery in bed as she was in all aspects of her life. She provided a heat that he had lost some time in his life from living such a cold existence. He was the only one who had ever taken the time to learn when to give in and when to insist she try harder at something.

Their love was comfortable, it was right. It was, in a sense, broken in. They knew the little things about each other that don't matter in the long run but seem to be so important when you fall in love. He knew she was scared of total darkness, she knew he secretly loved muggle television.

They had dated for a year and a half. Most people thought the next step in their relationship would be marriage. It was a bit of a shock when they broke up, but it would have been a bigger shock had they actually gotten to the step of marriage.

She stopped speaking to him after the night of their breakup.

A year and a half later she still hadn't spoken to him.


	2. Chapter 1: Bell of the Ball

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Chapter One: Bell of the Ball

Draco Malfoy stood in front of his mirror in his finest dress robes. He checked his appearance over, making sure he looked nothing short of perfect. His hair was swept back and gelled in place. His robes had flared cuffed sleeves and silver buttons. His shoes were shined perfectly, he could practically see his reflection in them. He was almost perfect, now all he needed was his perfect girl friend.

Princess Isabella Grenich, was a real princess. It seemed only fitting that Draco Malfoy would date a princess. She was the princess of Gibralta, a small country connected to Spain by a sandy isthmus. Her father was a muggle, but her mother was a witch that had graduated from Durmstrang. Isabella was a witch also,although not a very good one. When you get everything you want without having to use magic, you tend to not worry about learning it.

He turned as she walked through his bedroom door. She was an exotic beauty with long black hair and jade green eyes. Her skin was tan and without flaws, like the rest of her body. She was dressed in a evening dress that matched her jade green eyes and hugged her every curve. She was shorter than him usually, but in heels she was exactly his height, Draco hated when she wore heels. Her lips were a bright red and she pulled them into a smile as he looked at her.

She walked to him with all the confidence that a girl who had everything would have. She stopped just far away from him that he would have to close the space between them, if he wanted to that is. Instead Draco pulled her toward him before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Ready?" he asked as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

Her eyes twinkled, "I look it, right?"

"Of course." Draco replied as he took her hands in his. "The car will be here for us any minute."

Draco and Isabella walked out of his room together and headed towards the front door.

"What are we going to again?" Isabella asked him impatiently.

"A charity ball," Draco replied. "For kids orphaned by the war."

"Right." Isabella nodded.

"We are co-hosts of the ball." Draco reminded her.

Isabella shook her head, "No, you are a co-host. I'm just your date."

Draco sighed. It would do no good to argue with her, even if she was wrong. She had agreed to be a co-host with him, but she sometimes was a bit flighty.

Draco and Isabella stepped out onto the sidewalk to wait for their car. It was a warm comfortable fall night and the stars were out. They had been waiting for ten minutes when a slight drizzle started up.

"Bloody hell," Draco swore quietly to himself as he pulled Isabella inside the building with him.

Isabella pursed her lips, "Gentleman don't talk like that."

It took all of Draco's energy to not sigh out loud, "I'm sorry."

"It's just, you know how I hate profane language." she replied looking up at him with her green eyes.

"I know." Draco replied. "Come on, I think the car is here."

They sat quietly in the car as they rode to the ball. Draco thought it weird that she could just sit there so quietly, content with not talking to him. It was eerie really, how little she did talk, unless pushed to talk. He thought of mentioning the Quidditch game that he had been to earlier, but it would have been useless since she didn't follow the game.

It was a short ride to the venue hosting the charity ball. The car stopped at the entrance to the building where a black carpet had been rolled out for the people arriving. There were men in dress robes lining the sides of the carpet holding umbrellas so that none of the guests would get wet.

Draco slid out of the car and helped Isabella out. She drew herself up and out of the car, leaning into Draco slightly so that pictures could be taken for the newspapers. Finally after Isabella was satisfied that the papers got enough pictures of her and Draco she led him inside the building.

The venue was a very old renaissance, looking chapel that had been renovated into a ball room. Many couples used the building for weddings and other high end occasions. The ceilings were high with crystal chandeliers hanging from them. The floor was a polished wood, perfect for dancing. There was a few buffet tables against the back wall filled with magnificent looking food.

Draco's eyes drifted to the table, he was anxious to eat. Isabella however seemed more interested in getting more pictures of her taken. She tugged him towards the dance floor as she smiled for different cameras and struck moving poses.

"Babe, would you like to get some food?" Draco hinted motioning towards the tables.

"Let's dance." Isabella replied smiling at the cameras around them, "It's a great publicity moment."

"Isabella, we don't need a publicity moment." Draco sighed. "People know who we are."

Isabella just looked at him and shook her head, indicating that he had no clue.

"Sweetie, there are no news people in here, non-personal cameras are strictly banned." Draco replied

Isabella stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, "Oh."

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" Draco asked her again nodding towards the tables.

"I would love to." Isabella she finally relented, always keeping a smile on her face.

The thing about Isabella was that she was always posing for pictures that weren't being taken. She was an expert at faking smiles, which only made Draco wonder what else she was faking. She loved to believe that she was high class and into art, even though she couldn't tell the difference between Miles and Coltrane.

Draco had only been dating her for a month, he was still getting use to sleeping with her. She hogged the bed and the covers. His friends all approved of her, they said she would be good for him. Her standing in society was high, and she was rich. She didn't curse and tried to insist the same out of him.

She was a girl that any guy would be pleased to have. She was perfect. She could dance, she was graceful. She could speak five different languages. She knew how to cook gourmet dinners, but not his favorite foods. She could sing and keep up with all the latest gossip. She appeared on the cover of a new magazine every week.

She always looked perfect, every time Draco saw her. Every hair was always in place, her make up perfectly applied. Her clothes always showed off her best assets, which wasn't hard considering she had no bad physical assets. She got along with his friends and his friends girl friends.

She was perfect. She was every guys dream.

Draco never dreamt of her. In his dreams a different girl was the star. He hadn't seen that particular girl in months, hadn't spoken to her, he missed her. That very girl was just making her way into the door, and Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

PPP

She didn't know how she was always being talked into going to stupid functions she didn't want to go to. She didn't have the time, the outfit or the date, and yet she was going. It was only after she got time off work and given a dress to wear that she agreed to go. Of course, that didn't provide her with a date.

Really it was all because Hermione insisted that she needed to move on. Hermione thought it would be a good idea for her to go out. Hermione was definitely on her bad side at the moment.

Apparently it is suppose to take half the time two people were together to get over someone. So technically she should be over him by now, and she was, sort of. She just wasn't ready to date. Men, after all, were all liars, pigs and cheats. And, she personally, didn't want anything to do with them. She could be just as happy alone.

No liars to deal with.

No worrying about whether or not she was being cheated on.

No having to deal with a disgusting pig of a man.

Who really needed men anyway?

Needless to say, she had taken half of the day to get ready for some charity ball. She often wondered why exactly she felt the need to conform to society's want of having pretty girls around. Why did she waste her time doing her hair or make up? She was a busy business woman, she had no time for such things.

Which is exactly why it took her two hours for her to get her hair exactly how she wanted it. Her hair was curled and half of it was pulled back in a barrette. It took her just as long for her to do her make up perfectly. She was shocked she could still see considering she must have poked herself in the eye with her eye liner pencil at least ten times. Merlin, how she hated eye liner.

Then there was getting into the dress that was made to suck in, hold up, separate, conceal, and flaunt. The dress was long, with a short trail that followed after her. The skirt was the type that hugged her hips and flared out a bit at the bottom. The top was an old fashioned corset, and it was strapless. The whole dress was turquoise and it went with her skin tone and hair color _perfectly_. Her shoes, magically, matched her dress perfectly. They were simple pumps with a inch and a half heel. Even with the inch and a half increase in her height she was still short.

Hermione promised that she looked like a vision. Hermione promised that she would be the most beautiful girl at the ball, and considering who was attending, Hermione better be right.

She looked at herself in the mirror, fretting over every flaw that she saw. She had too many freckles, she was too pale, her stomach was too chubby. She didn't think she would ever be happy with her reflection in the mirror. She knew herself well enough to be able to see the little flaws, even if everyone else told her they couldn't see a thing.

Finally it was eight and time that she left for the ball. She glanced out the window and noticed it was raining, not heavily, just a sprinkle. Even so, her dress was delicate and she didn't want to get it ruined. She thought for a minute, debating over what to do before deciding to just close her eyes and apparate.

When she opened her eyes she was standing under a covering of umbrellas. Cameras were flashing all around her and she felt naked. Not naked like no clothes, just naked like baring it all. In a way she was, she was baring herself for the world to judge. She had promised she would never do that again.

She quickly made her way into the building and stopped right after she had entered the doors. She paused and took a minute to breath before entering the ball room. Hermione and Ron were suppose to be here and Harry also, if he could get Luna to come. She hoped that they had beat her here, she didn't want to have to stand in a corner alone.

She took another deep breath before finally walking slowly into the ball room. The whole time she was praying that she didn't trip over her shoes. She could be so clumsy at times. She lifted her head to look around as she slowly walked into the room.

She almost gasped at how beautiful the room was. A small smile played on her lips as she looked around at the decorations. Her face lit up when she saw Hermione. Thank Merlin, they were already here. She started across the room to see Hermione. She really couldn't stand the thought of standing by herself.

"All I have to say is wow." Hermione told her as she neared them. "I mean, just wow."

"You're beautiful." Ron agreed. "I can't believe that you are my little sister. Although don't you think that dress is a tad too tight?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"See, aren't you glad you came?" Hermione asked. "You look wonderful and you are going to have an even more wonderful time tonight."

"I don't have anyone to dance with."

"Nonsense." Harry replied coming up behind her and putting an arm around her, "You have me and Ron and I know Neville is around here somewhere."

"Plus, if you are the highest female donor to the charity you get to dance with the highest male donor." Hermione replied, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm not the highest donor." Ginny told them. "I don't have enough money to be the highest donor."

Hermione shrugged. "You are if Ron and I donated in your name."

"But you didn't." Ginny said, "Because that would be cheating."

"Maybe we did, maybe not." Hermione shrugged noncommittally.

"You better hope that you didn't." Ginny replied.

True to Harry's word Ginny had plenty of dance partners all night. And it wasn't just Harry, Ron and Neville who danced with her. Apparently tonight at least, she was pretty enough to be the bell of the ball. She was having a mostly good night. Although, she couldn't keep herself from noticing a certain someone's date or how that certain someone kept glancing her way.

When it was close to midnight Ginny made her way back over to the corner that Ron and Hermione had occupied earlier. She was in luck to see that they were just returning from the dance floor, Hermione's cheeks were flushed. Ginny was about to say something, but turned her heard because someone was tapping on their wand, turned mike.

"It is time for us to reveal winners of the special donor dance." an elderly wizard said, speaking into his wand. "This dance is for the highest female and male donor. Just our way of saying thank you for all the support. And the winners are Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny felt weak in the knees and she bit back bile I her throat. The crowd had parted for her to make her way to the center of the dance floor.

Hermione grabbed her arm before she could start walking, "I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Ginny shook her off as she slowly made her way to the middle of the dance floor, she was in no hurry to start this dance. She would have totally refused, but the last thing she needed was to read in the tabloids how she was too broken up over him to dance with him.

Draco met her in the middle of the dance floor and offered her his hand. She wanted to ignore him, or walk away from him, anything to keep from touching him. Or if she did touch him, she wanted to slap him, or kick him. She just didn't want to be in his arms, dancing around and having to act like it was no big deal.

She took his hand and he pulled her towards him as the music started. It was a slow song. Typical. She stood an arm's length away as they slowly danced. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she looked anywhere but at him.

"You look beautiful tonight." Draco told her quietly pulling her closer to him.

Ginny chanced a look at him and instantly regretted it as she could feel the tears start to sting her eyes. She continued to try to smile though; she couldn't fall apart with all these people watching.

She returned to staring around the room, she had nothing to say to him. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to be here with him. She just wanted to hate him.

She tried really hard to hate him. It should be easy for her. It should be the easiest thing she had ever done, but it wasn't easy. It was really hard.

The song ended without Draco saying another word to her and she quickly departed from him. Going back to where her brother and friends were standing. The look she shot Hermione was killer.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, Hermione, don't." Ginny replied holding up her hand. "I came, I dressed up, I danced, I ate, and I laughed. Now I'm going home to take my make up off, get in some pajamas and cry myself to sleep. I'll see you guys later."

Ginny didn't even bother to walk out of the ballroom before apparating home. She was emotionally, and physically exhausted. She wanted to collapse into her bed and never crawl out again.

Really, Ginny had pushed everything out of her head and had only one thought: she would sleep tonight and tomorrow she would start planning Hermione's slow and painful death.

PPP

Draco couldn't believe that she had shown up. After all these months of not seeing her, and she was right there. And then, he had gotten to dance with her. She had been so beautiful, he couldn't help but compliment her on it.

It had stabbed him in the heart to see that him talking to her made her tear up. That was never the reaction he wanted from her. It almost killed him to be so close to her and not be able to talk to her, but that was the kind of death that was worth it.

When he had returned to Isabella her lips were pursed. She had obviously recognized who he had been dancing with. He smiled warmly at her, like he didn't realize she was mad.

"Want to dance?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot before linking her arm with his and walking to the dance floor. And so, they danced the rest of the night together, and didn't get home before three in the morning. By the time Draco had gotten ready for bed she had already climbed in and taken all the covers. He just sighed quietly to himself as he lay beside her his thoughts already back to the red head who had captured his heart and ruined him.


	3. Chapter 2: First Dates and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter Two: First Dates and Quidditch Games

She hated his guts. She had always hated his guys. He was a Malfoy, she a Weasley, it was predestined that they should hate each other. Of course in some people's eyes, that made them destined to be the perfect couple, opposites attract and all that bull. Of course if you had seen them back in school together you would be crazy to think they would ever date. Draco never dated anyone, seeing himself too good, and Ginny dated a lot, even Harry Potter.

However, a few years after the great war and after they were out of school they saw each other. Actually the correct story would be, Draco stumbled into her while soaking wet. It seemed Draco had been having a very, very, very, very, very bad day and Ginny had the bad luck to run into him.

It seemed that it was raining very hard in another part of the country and Draco had been caught in a non disapparation zone. So he had to run to a place where he could apparate, getting thoroughly soaked in the process. Then, because he was so upset, he nearly splinched himself. He had apparated to a coffee house, so he could buy himself the biggest coffee possible and as he left the coffee house he nearly dumped it all on Ginny who had been crossing the street.

Draco had immediately let out a string of rather foul words, and then immediately apologized for nearly dumping a steamy hot cup of coffee on her. Ginny had looked him over for a minute and quickly pulled out her wand and dried his robes with a simple spell.

She shook her head at him as she turned to go into the coffee shop herself, but stopped as he grabbed her arm.

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Draco Malfoy." she said with a smirk, "Not that we know who each other are, how can I help you?"

"Have dinner with me?"

The shock on Ginny's face was very apparent and she barely stammered out "What?"

"I've had a horrible day, and so far running into has made my day better. I may not have coffee but you at least had the good sense to dry my robes. Perhaps if I have dinner with you it will be better than the rest of my day just like the past two minutes."

"Of course, my running into you nearly got a huge cup of steaming coffee dumped on me. Seems like my day immediately started going down hill."

"Dinner with me at Cafe Garmon?" Draco continued.

"Don't you need a reservation there?" Ginny asked suddenly interest.

"I have a permanent reservation." Draco replied. "So, what do you say?"

"I already have plans for tonight." Ginny replied.

"What?"

"I have work to do." Ginny replied.

"Bring it with you."

"So you want to take me out because I've made your day better and I can bring work with me?" Ginny asked smirking. "How desperate are you?"

"Desperate enough to ask out a Weasley apparently," Draco replied. "Free dinner, why turn it down?"

"Why indeed?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

And so, their relationship was born. And like she said, she brought her work to dinner and nearly ignored him the whole time. He really only caught her attention when he mentioned desert. She was a girl and a Weasley, the promise of chocolate could always gain her attention.

PPP

Of course Ginny and Draco eventually broke up and it was a shock to many. It was a bigger shock when he started dating again.

He was attending a rather important meeting with very important people when he first saw Isabella. She was the daughter of one of the men he was meeting. She was the very daughter of the man who kept telling Draco about his beautiful daughter.

She was beautiful, that much was sure. But Draco wasn't ready to date someone new. He was however trying to impress her father among others, so he agreed to a date.

Draco thought that their date could be a simple, run of the mill dinner. He should have known better, Isabella was a princess after all. She happened to have an invitation to one of the most popular wizard hot spots. She insisted that they go there, of course. So Draco found himself being dragged in rather uncomfortable clothes to a very loud, busy club.

It just so happened that once they got there he realized some of his friends would be at that very club. He didn't care what they thought about her (they loved her). After all, they were bound to love her; rich, powerful, famous. In his friends opinions she was everything that Ginny wasn't, and that was good.

The date lasted until three in the morning and Draco was thoroughly sick of her right away. That didn't keep him from asking her out again for the next night. Or the night after that, or the night after that. In fact Draco found that as much as he couldn't stand Isabella, he found himself with her more and more.

He didn't think of her while he was day dreaming at work. He didn't miss her when she wasn't around. He didn't miss her at all really, but he continued to date her. By the time he was ready to break up with her the press had found out and he felt obligated to date her.

His friends loved her and claimed she was exactly what she needed. So for the next year and a half he dated her, and he still is. The only problem is, he is still in love with another.

PPP

It was their second date where she showed an actual interest in him. He had asked her to a Quidditch game and instantly she accepted. Ginny had grown up around Quidditch, even played it a few times in her youth and she adored going to the games.

Draco just happened to have top box seats, just like he happened to have a reservation to one of the most popular restaurants every night. So he picked her up and they were on their way to the Quidditch game. They ate there. It was very unhealthy food, and not the best, and Ginny was a little shocked to see how much he loved the greasy food.

He did eat the food though, and cursed along with her when the opposite team scored. In fact none of Draco's good breeding could be spotted while he was watching the Quidditch game, and that, more than all of his money or fame is what impressed Ginny the most. That is what caught her attention. That is what gave him a chance with her.

It was the innocent way in which Ginny looked that made her so hot when she cursed at the opposing team. Draco yelled along with her, but in the back of his mind he was giddy at sitting beside this girl who was so ferociously into Quidditch. The fact that she had eaten more than him and hadn't thought twice about wanting something healthy had impressed the hell out of Draco because he was so tired of girls who only ate lettuce.

The most impressive thing about the night though, was on the walk home how they talked about Quidditch. Not just about the game, but about previous games, stats, players. The girl had a Quidditch brain.

PPP

On Draco's third date with Isabella he took her to a Quidditch game. Isabella was not impressed. She hated sports, hated watching them, hated hearing about them, and hated attending them. She hated the food he bought her to eat, she hated the way he talked when his team was losing. She especially hated the way the game got more of his attention then she did.

She whined, she complained, they didn't stay to see who won. Instead she insisted they go out to eat at a "proper" restaurant and then to the theater to see a "real" show. Which Draco wasn't dressed for and had to change before they could go anywhere nice enough for her tastes.

Nothing that Draco enjoyed was good enough for Isabella's tastes. Nothing about him was good enough for her, but she stayed with him. He was, after all, hot, famous, and rich. Of course she stayed with him, he was one of the most eligible bachelors out there.

Draco was a status symbol for Isabella, even though she didn't need one. He was the perfect trophy for her to keep around. Draco knew that is all she wanted from him. He wasn't fooled into believing that she was really in love with him. He knew real love and what she felt for him wasn't it.

But when Draco was with Isabella, he wasn't asking her to love him. All he really wanted from her was companionship, even if it was very boring for him. At least he had someone to take to big social events, at least he had someone to hold on his arm.


End file.
